Soluna City Museum
Soluna City Museum is a museum located in Soluna City. It's building is located on the far west side of the city. Locations Available *Planet Liath (SC Sneak Peek) *Planet Liath Missions Available *Jungle Ruins *Desert Ruins *Underwater Ruins Shops Available Planet Liath Rewards Shop Requirements for Unlocking: Verified Dragonlord / Guardian, Completion of Artifact Hunt Items Available: *Nova Guardian V7 *Star Guardian V9 *Guardian V9 *Nova Guardian V14 *Star Guardian V16 *Guardian V16 *Nova Guardian V24 *Star Guardian V25 *Guardian V30 *Nova Guardian V34 *Star Guardian V35 *Guardian V40 *Nova Guardian V44 *Guardian V45 *Guardian V50 Gift Shop - Museum Requirements for Unlocking: Requires 8 pieces of triceratops Items Available: *Elemental Ice Blade *Rockapult *Automatic Pebbler *Burning Thorn *Distruptor Blade *Bloodthirsty Slicer *Meteor Crush Gifts NG Requirements for Unlocking: 8 pieces of triceretops Items Available: *Cosmic Ivy Blade *Stonecrusher Axe Repli-Mecha Requirements for Unlocking: Full Triceretops Items Available: *Tyrano *Star Tyrant *Fierce Tyrano *Fierce Star Tyrant *Vicious Tyrano *Vicious Star Tyrant NG Repli-Mecha Requirements for Unlocking: Full Triceretops Items Available: *Nova Tyrant *Fierce Nova Tyrant *Vicious Nova Tyrant NPCs *Val Dialogue Val: Welcome to the Soluna City Museum. We could use some help with our exhibits! *'Explore' Val: Looking for an adventure? The ruins of this planet holds both great treasures, and dangers. *'Talk' Val: I am the curator of this museum. I have a dream to make this an interplanetary museum with artifacts from all over the galaxy. Val: Right now, we don't have much to display, but I hope that we will soon find some interesting artifacts of historical significance! Val: If you own a mecha, I could sure use your help in tracking down some of these items. *'Planet Liath' Val: Would you like to go back to Planet Liath? *'Rewards' Val: What a beautiful artifact! *'Talk' Val: Thank you for bringing the artifact back, !! Val: The material of which it is composed has unusual - and exciting - properties! Val: When you found it, you probably noticed its effect on stone... Val: The artifact has turned out to be the key to unlocking an ancient mystery! Val: Thanks to you, the mecha immobilized in front of the Museum is free from its stone prison! Val: Now we can see what it is, and you may be able to pilot it, but the mystery is far from solved. Val: Are you qualified to take this mecha out for a spin? Museum Fossils Found Any items in italics means that you'll acquire them if you complete the quest automatically. Others are subject to a roll of 100 that you need to score over 50. #''Acient Ruins Reaveled'' #Ice Crystal Shard #Triceratops Right Toe #Triceratops Right Foot #Triceratops Right Shin #Triceratops Left Toe #Triceratops Left Foot #Triceratops Right Femur #Triceratops Left Shin #Triceratops Left Femur #Triceratops Torsor/ Fire Crystal Shard #Triceratops Tail #Triceratops Neck #Triceratops Shoulder #Triceratops Right Arm #Triceratops Left Arm #Triceratops Right Hand #Triceratops Left Hand #Triceratops Jaw #Triceratops skull (Full Zardasaur Skeleton Completed) #''Pearl of Kathool Atchoo'' #Icthyosaur Torso #Icthyosaur Hip #Icthyosaur Right Arm #Icthyosaur Left Arm #Icthyosaur Right Backfin #Icthyosaur Left Backfin #Icthyosaur Right Fin #Icthyosaur Left Fin #Icthyosaur Tail #Icthyosaur Neck #Icthyosaur Right Backfin #Icthyosaur Jaw #Icthyosaur Skull (Full Sharakasaurus Skeleton Completed) Gallery EbilCorp Takeover musem.png|Ebil corp takeover. Mogloween Museam.png|mogloween Thanks giving soluna 5.png|thanksgiving Frostvale 5.png|frostvale Area-Soluna.png|summer soluna winter 1.png|winter Category:Locations Category:Jobs